Forgotten Past
by mewgirl1995
Summary: When Easter gets the Embryo the Director makes a wish to purposely break up Amu and Ikuto. Can they somehow still remember each other? Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto's POV

There it was. The Embryo was within my reach but I hadn't gotten it. Easter has it and there's nothing I can do to get it.

"All we have to do is give it to Gozen," The Director muttered. "But it still might not be ours."

"Why not?" I asked coldly. _It's so close. _I thought. _My key to freedom. _

"It'd be better to make a wish now," He continued ignoring me.

"Then Gozen will get mad," I told him. _Maybe I can grab it. _The Director smiled evilly.

"Not if I make a certain wish," He paused. "A wish that'll allow me to get the Embryo again." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see," He laughed and my blood turned cold. "What if the Guardians were never formed?" Now my blood froze. _No. _I thought. _I'd have never met Amu and then Utau would still be trapped with Easter._

"Don't you dare," I growled.

"There will be no more distractions," The Director continued. "No more Hinamori A-"

"You couldn't do this nyan!" Yoru exclaimed. "You'll ruin everything nyan!"

"Maybe for you," He turned away and I lunged to grab the Embryo, but he avoided me somehow.

"Don't you dare wish that," I said angrily.

"Too bad," The Director said cruelly. "I wish the Guardians were never formed."

"No," I whispered. The Embryo began to shine brightly. The light engulfed everything.

My memories began to fade away; I cringed as they were replaced. The Embryo didn't reverse time but replaced every single moment that happened. It would be like nothing happened.

"I won't forget her!" I cried straining against the Embryo's power. Then my last memory of Amu flashed through my mind.

**Flashback**

Amu's dress sparkled in the moonlight. I guess tonight was some sort of dance and she was clearly upset by something.

"Nothing's wrong," She sniffed. I smirked at her.

"Don't lie to me," I told her. She shook her head defiantly.

"I'm not lying," Amu lied again. I walked up to her and stroked her hair.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked again.

"It's nothing," She repeated. But I saw through her act.

"Why are you close to crying?" Amu shook her head again.

"It's just," She paused. "T-Tadase-kun d-doesn't…" She began to cry.

"Calm down," I murmured sitting down next to her. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Amu cried. I felt tempted to tell her how much I love her, that I care for her so much.

"I'll take you home," I said instead. She just nodded.

**End of Flashback**

_Why didn't I tell her I love her? _I wondered sadly. _At least she would've known…_My thoughts trailed off as Amu faded away. _Amu…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter was so short...anyway here's the second chapter and it's longer!**

Amu's POV

"Wake up Amu-chan!" Ran cheered. I groaned and slowly sat up. My head was hurting badly.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because you're late for school," Miki said coolly.

"What!?" I leaped out of bed and struggled to get dressed quickly.

"Hurry desu!" Su cried as I grabbed my bag. I glanced at my desk. For some reason it seemed like something was missing.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked.

"It's nothing," I replied but something **did **feel wrong. "Let's go!" I shot out the door and ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately it was the wrong way.

"Amu-chan we're going the wrong way," Miki sighed.

"I know!" I snapped. "There's a shortcut up ahead!" I continued to run but then…

"Ow!" I ran into someone when I turned and literally knocked them over.

"Sorry I was in a rush and-" I looked up to see beautiful blue eyes staring back at me, **his **blue eyes to be more specific. I blushed. _I-I ran into a boy. _I thought.

"Get off me," He said coldly, but I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes as I scrambled to get up.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered. I quickly gathered all of my stuff that happened to fly all over the place.

"You should watch where you're going," He told me annoyed. Then he simply walked right past me.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered again. My face was defiantly beyond red. _Why did he make my heart beat so fast? _I wondered watching him leave.

"Come on Amu-chan!" Ran yelled and I jumped. "You're going to be late!"

"O-Okay."

Ikuto's POV

I glanced over my shoulder to see that girl continuing to run down the sidewalk.

"She really should slow down," I muttered to myself. "Dummy."

"She had three charas nyan," Yoru observed. "Maybe she holds the Embryo nyan."

"No," I shook my head. _How can I be so sure? _I wondered.

"Oh nyan," Yoru shrugged. "Okay." I closed my eyes and tried to focus. _For some reason she seems so familiar. _I thought. _I want to see her again. For some reason it seems like I really…_I shook my head. _Don't be ridiculous. _

"What's wrong with me?" I wondered out loud. _How can I love someone I don't know? _I smirked. _It's impossible. _I continued on my way not even giving the pink haired girl another thought.

Amu's POV

As soon as the bell rang I trudged home sleepily.

"Why are you so tired desu?" Su asked clearly concerned/

"I had a headache last night," I sighed. "So I didn't get a lot of sleep." Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something dart by.

"X-Egg!" Ran exclaimed. We had only seen X-Eggs a few times before and I usually kept my distance.

"Let's go!" For some reason I raced after it instead. My charas followed in surprise.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" I lunged towards the X-Egg but it avoided me.

"Why are we chasing it?" Miki asked as I landed.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just feel like I have to!" I shot towards it again and it barely slipped through my fingers. Unfortunately it hatched.

Ikuto's POV

I was walking home and minding my own business when I heard a scream.

"Amu-chan!" It was a chara's voice, so Yoru and I raced towards the noise. It was that pink haired girl again. _Her name's Amu. _I thought. _Amu…it sounds familiar. _Right now she was trying to fight an X-Character.

"Let's help," I looked over at Yoru. He blinked in confusion.

"Why nyan?" He asked. I glared at him.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "My own heart unlock!"

Amu's POV

The X-Character blew me away. Then I expected to crash into the ground but instead someone caught me.

"H-Huh?" I looked up in surprised. It was the boy I met this morning.

"Are you alright Amu?" He asked and then I blushed. _How does he know my name? _I wondered. _Also why does he care if I'm okay? _

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered. He nodded and let me go. Then he stood up and glared at the X-Character. It took off immediately.

"That was easy nyan," I jumped at the voice. It was a chara. _He must be in a character transformation. _I thought. _But wait what's that? _I was surprised when his clothes suddenly changed and the chara appeared.

"Stay out of trouble," The boy told me and turned to walk away.

"H-Hey," I stuttered. "Um…wh-what's your name?"

"Ikuto," He replied coolly and walked away, but as he was leaving I saw something fall out of his pocket. I ran over and picked it up. It was a lock.

"Wow," The lock was beautiful. I looked up and saw he had already left. _I'll return it to him later. _I thought. _This lock… and Ikuto...they seem so familiar._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yes Ikuto does have the Dumpty Key, but after the Director made that wish Easter also got the Humpty Lock becuase Amu never met the Guardians they never gave it to her and so on.**

Amu's POV

I was lying on my bed still wondering about today. It was strange how everything had happened. _Ikuto…_ I thought blushing. _The way he held me…_ I smiled to myself. _It was so loving. _Then that made me begin to wonder why he saved me. _I don't really even know him. _

I rolled over and took the lock out of my pocket. It was on a chain, perfect for wearing as a necklace. _I should give this back to him. _I thought. _That means I get to see him again._ I giggled happily. So the next day I walked to the same place I first met him. I glanced around and couldn't find him.

"What are we looking for Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"Ikuto," I answered blushing.

"Amu-chan has a crush!" Ran exclaimed.

"N-No I don't!" I yelled at her annoyed. "I-I just want to return the lock."

"Sure," My three charas giggled.

Ikuto's POV

"I can't believe we lost it nyan," Yoru mewed. I glanced over at him.

"It doesn't matter," I told him. "We still have the Dumpty Key."

"The Director will get mad nyan," He looked nervous. "We're going to get in trouble. The Humpty Lock is important nyan!""

"I don't care," I said annoyed. "The Director can do whatever he wants." Yoru opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Ikuto!" I glanced over my shoulder in surprise. It was Amu.

"Are you following me?" I asked smirking.

"N-No," She stuttered blushing. "I-I just wanted to return this." I was surprised when she held out the Humpty Lock. I walked up to her and took the Humpy Lock. _Amu finding it isn't a coincidence. _I thought undoing the clasp. _Maybe…_

"Here," I leaned close to her and gently put it around her neck. "You can have it."

"R-Really?" She stared back at me with her golden eyes.

"W-Why?"

"I just want you to," I replied standing up. The lock looked perfect on her.

"It's really pretty desu," One of her charas chimed.

"Quite artistic," Another one commented.

"Yay!" The last one cheered.

"It looks perfect," I told her. Only my comment made her blush.

"Amu-chan," Her charas giggled and she glared at them. Then she met my gaze and I'm positive her eyes looked very familiar.

"Th-Thanks," She murmured. I smirked and ruffled her hair.

"See you later," I nodded to her and walked away. _Maybe her eyes just look familiar because they're the same color as Yoru's. _I thought. _But I don't think that's it. Somehow…I think I've met her before. _

Amu's POV

I smiled and looked down at the lock. _I wonder what it does. _I thought. _It seems so powerful and pretty…_ My thoughts drifted off as my head began to hurt.

**Flashback **

"The Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock are a pair," I blinked. Ikuto was there and he was talking to me, but I was watching myself. We were in a park and there was a platform nearby.

"Y-You said that before," It was weird watching myself. I mean it wasn't really me was it? I noticed that the Humpty Lock was around my neck and that Ikuto was carrying a violin.

"Yeah," Ikuto smiled at me, the me I was watching. "So I wonder if the owners should be a pair." Suddenly I was looking through my eyes. Ikuto was watching me expectantly.

"H-Huh?" My mouth moved by itself.

"Never mind Amu," Ikuto shook his head. I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. _Did this really happen? _I wondered. _I don't really remember it. _

"Okay," I blinked again as everything faded away.

**End of Flashback**

"Amu-chan?" I jumped as Ran waved her pom-poms in front of my face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You were spacing out," Miki told me. I shook my head.

"I guess I was," I said continuing to walk. "Come on let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ikuto's POV

It didn't surprise me when Amu and I became closer. I saw her more and more every day. She seemed like an old friend. No, Amu was more than an old friend. Yoru and I were out hunting X-Eggs, the one we just disposed of was especially difficult. After I caught it, it twisted my arm.

"You okay nyan?" Yoru mewed. I nodded, but then when I moved my arm I felt a burst of pain.

"Ow," I winced. _Great I had to go and break my arm. _I thought angrily. _Those X-Eggs aren't even worth the effort. People give up too easily. _Immediately after I thought that I felt guilty, this confused me. Before I could think about it any more I head a very familiar voice.

"Hi Ikuto," I turned around to see Amu. She ran up to me and her arm brushed against mine. Of course, I winced in pain.

"Ow," I muttered again. Amu's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine," I replied, but she grabbed my arm anyway. Then I winced again. Amu blushed and gently pushed up the sleeve, which revealed several bruises from the fight with the X-Egg.

"You're hurt," She murmured gently placing her hand on my arm.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "You don't have to worry."

"B-But I am worried," Amu blushed as she let go of my arm. "I-I w-worry about you, because I care about you."

"I can take care of myself," I told her smirking.

"I-I kn-know th-that," She stuttered blushing even more. "But everyone worries about the one-" She stopped in mid sentence and blushed **even **more.

"What?" I asked.

"The one they love," She finished blushing even more. "Th-The one **I** love."

"Love?" I asked surprised. Amu nodded and leaned her head against my chest.

"Y-Yes," She stuttered. I gently placed my hands on her shoulder. Then I kissed her.

Amu's POV

I was surprised when Ikuto kissed me so gently.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I stuttered.

"You already told me that," Ikuto said smirking.

"I-I know that," I murmured. I closed my eyes. _I feel so safe and loved. _I thought. _I know Ikuto…well I know I really do know him. I mean I know I've known him before. _Even my own thoughts confused me.

"We should go home soon," Ran suddenly pointed out. I blushed; I had forgotten the charas were even there.

"I'll take you home," Ikuto told me smirking. He took my hand and I blushed again.

As we walked home, he seemed to know where I lived. I didn't even have to tell him where to go.

"Good night," He kissed softly and turned to leave.

"Wait Ikuto," I stepped forward and took his hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Wh-Why don't you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Okay," He agreed smiling. I ran upstairs and Ikuto character changed and jumped onto my balcony. _This is familiar. _I thought opening the door for Ikuto. Then as I curled up against his chest, I smiled. _This is familiar, too. _I thought.

**Flashback**

"Aw I want to stay with you," Ikuto whined wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed and pushed him away.

"No," I told him angrily. "Why can't you just go home?"

"Stray cats don't have homes," Ikuto said looking away.

"Huh?" I asked. "Stray cat?"

"Yeah nyan," Yoru mewed and suddenly I felt guilty. _No wonder he's hanging around me so much. _I thought.

"I-I'm sorry," I answered blushing. "I-I d-didn't know." Ikuto smirked at me and put his face close to mine.

"Obviously," He said smirking. I stared back into his blue eyes speechless. _T-Too close. _I thought.

**End of Flashback **

I blinked in confusion. _Wait that didn't happen. _I thought.

"Ikuto," I murmured. Then my eyes widened as vivid memories flashed through my mind. I reached over and grabbed the Humpty Lock. Then I cuddled closer to Ikuto again and closed my eyes. _Everything…I forgot everything. _I thought. My head was spinning. _The Guardians ,Ikuto, Utau, everything, but how? _


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto's POV

In the morning, I was woken up by Amu gently shaking my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Ikuto where's the Dumpty Key?" She asked. "I've looked everywhere and I can't find it."

"Huh?" I asked sitting up. "How do you know about that?"

"You told me," She replied. "D-Don't you remember?" I could hear worry in her voice.

"No," I replied confused. "I never told you about it."

"B-But it happened," She stuttered. "I remember it."

"I don't remember telling you," I told her wrapping my arms around her comfortingly.

"Ikuto," She murmured and cuddled closer. "I know it happened."

"Amu it didn't," I didn't understand why Amu thought something happened when it really didn't, but somehow I kind of felt it did, too.

"Don't you guys remember?" Amu pulled away from me and turned to her charas. They all shook their heads.

"No desu," One of them said.

"Don't you guys remember Dia or the Guardians?" She asked. "Don't you remember purifying the X-Eggs and looking for the Embryo?"

"No," They all shook their heads again. _The Embryo! _I thought surprised. _How does she know about that?_

Amu's POV

_None of them remember! _I thought, shocked. _I can't believe it! _

"Fine," I shock my head angrily. "I'll prove it. My own heart unlock!" I character transformed with Miki since she was closest.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!" Ikuto's eyes widened and Miki began to panic.

"What happened?" She asked shocked. "Wh-What is this?"

"You can character transform," Ikuto whispered.

"I always have been able too," I said. "Ever since I got my charas."

"No you haven't!" Ran exclaimed. "We've never been able to character transform!"

"Yes we have," I told her angrily.

"You got the Humpty Lock after we were born desu," Su told me. "Ikuto gave it to you desu."

"I met Ikuto the same day I got you guys!" I yelled angrily. My memories flashed through my mind.

"No you didn't!" Ran argued. My character transformation failed and Miki flew over to her.

"Yeah," She agreed.

"That's not right!" I shook my head. "It didn't happen that way!"

"Amu I only met you a few days ago," Ikuto, said quietly.

"I met you nearly a year ago," I ran over to him and buried my face in his chest. "How else could you explain…how we fell in love with each other so fast?" The room became silent at my question. I guess no one could explain it.

"I don't know," He replied quietly. "Maybe…we're just meant for each other."

"We **are** but…" I shook my head. "I'll prove it to you!" I couldn't stand how they didn't remember. It just wasn't possible. They didn't remember all the precious memories we have. I turned and ran out of the room. I ran as fast as I could to the Royal Garden.

Well I ran to where it was supposed to be. _It's gone! _I thought staring at the empty space in disbelief. _How can a whole building disappear? _

"Were they right?" I wondered aloud. "Maybe…" Then I remembered one more place I could check. I turned around and raced to one of my absolute favorite places. I have only been there once, though. The amusement park Ikuto took me, too. _Please be there! _I thought. _Please! _


	6. Chapter 6

Amu's POV

I was really close and was about to turn down the alley when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Ikuto," I sighed and turned around. He stared at me with clear concern in his eyes.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked quietly.

"I need proof that everything I remember really happened," I told him.

"Amu-chan you're being stubborn," Miki said annoyed, but Ikuto nodded.

"Okay," He took me hand. I smiled happily and lead him down the path he lead me before. Even though I was leading, I still tripped and nearly fell a lot. We eventually got to the amusement park.

"Wow desu!" Su exclaimed as I threw breaker on. Then the four charas shot off to go play.

"Come on!" I smiled at Ikuto and shot off. We rode all of the rides and then I forced him to ride the teacup. Just like before.

Ikuto's POV

The teacup was way too small for me, but somehow it felt familiar. Memories of the amusement park flashed through my mind. _I've been here before. _I thought.

"Do you remember now?" Amu asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I replied. "A little bit of it." I stared up at the sky straining to remember, but I couldn't.

"What do you think happened?" Amu asked quietly.

"Don't you remember?" I asked.

"No," She replied. "I just remember forgetting, I don't remember how I forgot." I smiled at her. Then I leaned forward and kissed her. Neither of us noticed when the power failed.

"Someone doesn't want us to be together," I whispered and she nodded.

Utau's POV

I tapped my foot impatiently. _Ikuto's not home. _I thought angrily. _Where could he have gone? _I sighed and got up off my bed. I began to walk downstairs when I heard the Director talking to himself.

"How did they meet?" I heard him mutter. "I specifically tried to make sure they didn't." _What's he talking about? _I wondered. _Who's "they"?_ Then the door opened.

Ikuto," I whispered happily. I raced down the stairs.

"You're home late," The Director said unhappily, ignoring me.

"I can do what I want," Ikuto replied coolly, also ignoring me.

"I wonder…were you with Hinamori Amu?" The Director asked icily. _Who's "Hinamori Amu"? _

"That's none of your business," Ikuto told him. He seemed a little surprised. _Hinamori Amu…I think I've heard that name before. _I thought suddenly.

"I believe it is," The Director glared at Ikuto, but he ignored him and walked right past.

"Hey Ikuto," I ran over to him. My eyes were blazing with fury. "Who's-"

"Go away," He interrupted, pushing past me. I watched him go into his room. _How is that girl connected with him? _I wondered angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

Amu's POV

I had the day off from school. I was trying to figure out what cause the mysterious memory loss.

"The Embryo!" I suddenly exclaimed, leaping up. My charas nodded.

"That makes sense," Miki agreed. "Someone could've wished…um." She looked puzzled.

"It doesn't matter what they wished!" I told her shooting out the door. I was hoping to run into Ikuto, but instead I ran into someone very familiar.

"So you're Hinamori Amu," Utau narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Utau," I sighed. Utau's eyes widened. _She doesn't remember anything. _I thought annoyed. _I need to find Ikuto. _

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

"Because I know you," I replied impatiently. _I don't want to explain everything. _I thought.

"What?" She asked clearly surprised. "No you-"

"Utau!" I turned around. It was Ikuto. He looked annoyed with her.

"Ikuto," I quickly recognized Utau's soft tone and I raced to Ikuto's side. I defiantly didn't want her clinging to him now.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked her, taking my hand.

"I was…" She trailed off and glared at me.

"Leave Amu alone," He told her coldly and pulled me closer.

"Ikuto," Utau whined. I sighed. _This is going to be- _Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I stifled a gasp. It was the Embryo.

"Ran!" I pulled away from Ikuto and Ran flew over to me. "My own heart unlock!"

"My own heart unlock!" Unfortunately Utau spotted it too.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" I wasn't surprised when Ikuto character transformed too. It was expected.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" I quickly dodged Utau's attack.

"Don't do that Utau!" Ikuto yelled angrily.

"Spiral Heart!" If I didn't attack Utau she'd end up killing me.

"You won't get the Embryo Hinamori Amu!" She yelled angrily. "Nightmare Lorelei!"

"Utau stop!" Ikuto yelled, but her attack hit me this time.

"Ow!" It was so strong it knocked me out of my character transformation. I hit the ground really hard.

"Amu!" Ikuto ran over to me. "Are you alright?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah," I replied and Utau made a face as he helped me up.

"Why do you like her?" She cried. "It's not fair! I-"

"Be quiet Utau," I jumped at the new voice. "These childish fights end now."

"Director," Ikuto said coldly. I blinked in confusion and looked over at the "Director". He glared at me and I hid behind Ikuto.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hinamori Amu," The Director smiled at me, but it was a cruel smile.

"What do you want?" Ikuto demanded. I saw the Director's eyes drift towards the Embryo, which was floating around carelessly.

"You should know shouldn't you?" The Director asked. "I need to present the Embryo to Gozen." The way he said it sounded…strange. _He's had it before. _I thought suddenly.

"Ikuto," I whispered. "I know what happened."

"Why didn't you when you first had it?" Ikuto asked the Director coldly. I smiled as the Director's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"You really thought you could keep me away from Amu," Ikuto continued. "That will never happen." _He must have been there when the Director made the wish. _I thought.

"Huh?" I had almost forgotten about Utau. She looked extremely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Shut up Utau!" The Director snapped. I saw the Embryo dart away. His loud voice must have scared it.

"Embryo-san desu!" Su exclaimed. Unfortunately the Director saw it too.

"Get it!" He yelled at the two scientists that were with him. They panicked and then flipped a switch on a controller. Suddenly a whole bunch of X-Eggs shot out of nowhere.

"No!" I quickly character changed and lunged towards the Embryo. To my surprise, it shot towards me.

"Get it!" The Director yelled again.

"My own heart unlock!" Somehow I was forced into a character transformation with the Embryo. "Character Transformation: Amulet Wish!"

Ikuto's POV

"Amu character transformed with the Embryo," I muttered, shocked. The Humpty Lock changed colors just like the Embryo. Amu had two beautiful pink wings and her dress was a shiny white that was tinted gold.

The dress was long sleeved and it came down to her knees. There were golden ribbons wrapped around her wrists. On each bow there was a golden heart with small white wings.

Her white boots came up to her knees and there are small golden heart charms with white wings on them. Amu's hair was tied up in two pigtails with golden ribbons, they also had golden heart charms with white wings on the knots. Finally she had a golden lace choker with a small golden heart charm with white wings.

"Beautiful nyan," Yoru mewed.

"More than beautiful," I whispered.

"Amazing," Even Utau was impressed. The Director was extremely unhappy though.

"Get the Embryo!" He yelled angrily. The X-Eggs shot towards Amu.

"Amu!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Amu's POV

I spun around and saw the X-Eggs shot towards me. _What do I do?_ I thought. _How do I attack? _

"Don't worry," I was surprised when the Embryo spoke. It had a soft voice that was almost melodic. I gulped and closed my eyes. _I can't even protect myself. _I thought terrified. Suddenly I felt the Embryo's power spread through my body.

"Wishing Staff!" I spoke without even thinking. My eyes widened as the staff appeared. It was pearly white with a golden heart on the top. There were two white wings below the heart. I sung the staff towards the X-Eggs.

"Rainbow Heart!" The wings stretched out from the staff, like a bird spreading it's wings. Then a dazzling rainbow light shot out towards the X-Eggs.

"Wow," I whispered. My attack hit the X-Eggs and I was even more surprised when they were purified.

"No!" I looked down at the Director. He was furious.

"Okay Amu-chan," The Embryo said happily. "Now that the X-Eggs have been restored, isn't there something else that needs to be fixed?"

"Yeah," I nodded slightly.

"Fly up higher," The Embryo ordered. I stretched out my wings and flew up far above the ground. Then I swung the staff above my head

"A wish has been made that shouldn't have," I said, feeling the words come to me. "Let it be undone, Wishing Star!" The heart on the staff glowed brightly and then it let off a golden light that stretched out across Japan. It surrounded me, too.

"The wish is being reversed," The Embryo said sweetly. "No one will remember what happened after it had been made and everything it affected will be restored."

"Really?" My heart sank. _Ikuto and I won't remember anything. _I thought sadly. _We won't remember what happened between us. _

"It's alright Amu-chan," The Embryo began. "None of that would've have ever happened anyway."

"But I want it to have!" I exclaimed. "I love him! I want to remember that I do." It was quiet for a second.

"Maybe," The Embryo said quietly. "I might make an exception for you two. It is your power after all." I smiled happily.

"Thank you," I whispered. Then I suddenly felt weak as the light began to fade away.

"Goodbye Amu-chan," The Embryo said happily. "Maybe we'll meet again." Then the character transformation failed and I fell.

Ikuto's POV

"Amu!" I shot forward. I had watched as Amu reversed the wish. The Director and Utau had even disappeared. No one but us would remember everything that happened. I quickly character changed and jumped as high as I could. Luckily I was able to catch her.

"Ikuto," She murmured weakly as I landed. I smiled and held her close.

"You're safe," I murmured, relieved.

"Do you remember everything that's happened?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everything that's happened," She replied and her eyes flickered open. I nodded and kissed her.

"How could I forget?" I whispered. She smiled at me.

"I-I don't know," She stuttered. "I just wanted to make sure the Embryo did what it said it would."

"It talked nyan?" Yoru exclaimed.

"Embryo-san talks desu?" Su asked.

"Yeah," Amu replied, laughing. "Obviously."

"I thought it was just an egg," Ran said confused.

"X-Eggs talk," Miki pointed out. I smiled as the charas began arguing.

"It's almost lunch time," I said smirking.

"And?" Amu asked.

"So you're going to go have lunch with me," I laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as I dragged her with me.

"Wait for us!" The charas yelled angrily. I smirked. _I guess I could thank that Director for something. _I thought. _Without that wish none of this would've have happened. _

"Ikuto," Amu suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked turning around. She smiled at you.

"I'm glad all of this happened," She said happily.

"So am I," I smirked and kissed her again. I'm sure her charas were able to catch up then.

"Hey!" We both jumped at the new voice. "When did this happen?"


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Amu's POV

Utau had seen Ikuto and I kissing right after everything was back to normal. She wasn't furious, but she was angry. She wanted to know everything that had happened and I'll let Ikuto handle that. Right now a few more people have to find out about us being together.

"How much farther Amu-chi?" Yaya whined. I smiled at her.

"Not much," I replied. I was dragging all of the Guardians to a picnic on a certain hill.

"It was nice of you to invite us to a picnic Hinamori-san," Tadase said sweetly. I nodded.

"He probably won't think that when we get there," Miki muttered and I glared at her.

"Where are we going Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked looking around.

"A special place," I replied smiling. Just then we reached the top and I saw Ikuto waiting for us. I'm sure Tadase just about died from shock when I ran up to Ikuto and he kissed me.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase and Kiseki exclaimed.

"H-Huh?" Yaya looked around confused. "D-Did I miss something?" While Nagihiko nodded to Ikuto politely and Rima glared at him.

"Maybe you just forgot," I said and Ikuto and I laughed. The Guardians stared at us in confusion.


End file.
